Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-185951 describes a technique of dividing a target route into colored sections depending on a distance from a current position of a host vehicle to a guiding point (for example, an intersection).
The technique described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2011-185951 does not sufficiently allow an occupant to recognize that the host vehicle is in either a driving or accelerating state or a braking or decelerating state, ahead of the current position.